Revival
by TitanDragonfire
Summary: A new experiment will have the Kaiba residence on edge. But what happens when this experiment is personal to Seto Kaiba, the man who everyone knows as heartless? Things in Domino City are about to change... KaibaxOC Hiatus.
1. Experiment 2491

Hot, midday sun broke through the glass windows of Kaiba Corporation on one balmy, summer day. Below the steel fortress were people, some laughing and talking, others licking ice cream or walking to the pool. But inside, a handful of workers were finishing up a project that had taken the longest time. It was almost complete, lacking only a few more minutes of downloading hardware. The scientists were quite excited, curious of how their experiment would act, being there were no previous tests. The project was requested by their boss Seto Kaiba, who cared not to mention his reasons to these workers, or anyone else for that matter. An impatient, stout man hurried to the elevator and pressed the button to the most dreaded office in the world. He knocked and entered when an irritated "Enter" sounded through the thick, mahogany doors.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir. Project 2491 is nearing completion. It should be done in a matter of minutes." The nervous employee looked at the back of the black leather chair resting behind the desk that loomed in front of him.

"I'll be down there in a minute."

Seto turned back to his laptop as the man left. 'Finally done. I can't wait to see…wait…I have to remember this isn't the real one. The real one is gone. This is the replacement.' He looked out the window with a distant stare before rising from his seat and making his way downstairs.


	2. Remembering

Seto gasped silently under his breath at the sight of the completed project. A girl, no, robot, laid out on a steel platform was resting in a sleep-like state. Her ear, actually hard drive, was open filled with wires sending the last bits of information. She was the exact replica of his lost lover, the one no one ever knew of. This robot girl was the copy of his now deceased personal assistant, Samantha Motou. Though she was related to Yugi, his greatest rival, the two shared a silent relationship and very tight friendship. The only reason she was dead was because of Pegasus' last tournament while he had been under the influence of Anubis, who had risen again as a strange item. The item that Pegasus mistakenly took for his Millennium eye, which in fact, almost brought about his own death. He trapped Sam within a card as she played, and when it was Kaiba's duel, Pegasus used her against him…

"_I play…Blue Eyes Dragon Magician!" _

_A smirk played across Pegasus' face as his remaining eye met with the stunned expression of Seto Kaiba. _

"_I-I've never heard of that card!" Seto stepped back as the light emitted from the played card took shape. It took the shape of a teenage girl with smooth blonde hair and striking blue eyes._

"_Sam! What have you done to her!" Kaiba demanded as Pegasus laughed at his surprise. _

"_Well Kaiba boy, your little friend here wanted to play, so here she is! Lovely little card, eh? Don't worry, Kaiba boy, she's not going to attack you. Blue Eyes Dragon Magician! Use Exchange!" _

_Sam the card waved her hands uncontrollably in a strange pattern until she glowed. Her panic-stricken gaze caught Seto's as she disappeared back into card form and reappeared in Pegasus' hand. _

"_And now Kaiba boy. I get to play any two cards I want from my hand. And I choose these two. I place one monster card face down in defense mode. And, this one as well." Two upside down cards appeared before him, "Your move Kaiba boy."_

_Seto grimaced then looked at his hand and back up to his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field. "Blue Eyes! Attack the face down card on the left!" He shouted with his usual ferocity._

_Pegasus clicked his tongue and waved his finger at Kaiba like he was a naughty school boy. "I guess you really don't have a heart, Kaiba boy. You fell right into a costly trap." He raised his hand revealing a card on the field, " I activate the magic card Maiden Sacrifice! Which means I sacrifice to your Blue Eyes any card I want. And I choose the one you aren't attacking."_

"_And you're doing that because?" Seto asked in annoyed puzzlement._

"_Because I want to win this duel, and as you recall, in this duel everything is real…" Pegasus grinned in a devilish way._

_Seto looked up to see chains wrap around the other card and pull it up, releasing the monster inside in which was…_

"_No! Stop! Don't attack that!" Kaiba frantically shouted to his dragon, seeing the card was Sam. But his attempt was too late and the blast collided with chilling force._

_He looked over to see Sam laying on the ground completely beat up. He started to run out there to her, to help. He reached out his hand, she reached out hers, only in time for her to look up at him with fearful blue eyes and shatter to pieces, as all cards did._

Seto stood with silent rage as he stared at the floor for a moment when a scientist walked up to speak with him.

"Sir, there are a few…problems."


	3. Waking Up

"She knows basic things, but she's going to have trouble on some accounts."

"Like what?" Seto asked in a peeved tone, almost threateningly.

"W-w-well sir. She will have to learn things like birds, or flowers, or the sky. She will be like…a little child." The scientist stammered out.

Seto glared and turned back to the experiment, watching it with intent eyes. He watched its eyes slowly open revealing twin sapphires, shining with mischief and confusion. The creature slowly sat up letting her long blonde hair spill over her shoulders and the table. She looked around and uttered a single word in the most soft and gentle tone, "Ki?"

She tilted her head to one side, earning a collected "Aw" from the small group of workers, excluding Kaiba. One man went over and unplugged the cables from her 'ears' and wound them up once more. She fidgeted in her blue pajamas she wore now, looking around in childish wonder.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, she can go home now, and you can begin your vacation." The scientist handed him a small box, sealed shut with tape and a number stamped upon the top, 2491. "This is everything she needs. There's a manual, recharger, and other items, sir." The worker noted meekly.

Seto nodded in silent agreement as he took the box and placed it in this silver briefcase. He turned to get her and leave when the man stopped him again.

"If there are any problems, you must let us know. And you still have to name her, because right now she goes by number 2491." He chuckled then quieted at Seto's stare. "Have a good vacation, sir."

He walked over and stood in front of the robot, waiting impatiently for her to rise and follow him. He turned and raised an inquisitive eyebrow to the main scientist.

"She well, she, needs to be carried for now, until she gets used to walking around." He sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Seto sighed and reluctantly turned his back to the robot girl and lifted her on his back. She giggled sweetly, in complete puzzled amusement. Some of the workers whispered to one another, noting how different the two were, and asking what each other thought would happen. Kaiba scowled as he left the lab and made his way to the lobby of Kaiba Corp, waiting for his driver to pick him up.

As the black limo pulled up in front of the CEO, the driver gazed at his employer and his piggyback companion. He held open the door for Seto, who set the girl in first, then slid in himself in slight agitation. 2491 looked at him for a moment before becoming amazed at another car that drove past. She stared in silent wonder, with her azure eyes shining, watching the sights through the glass.

It wasn't long before her excited gaze began to soften as her eyelids began to droop. She yawned softly and looked sleepily around. Kaiba glared out the window until he felt something in his lap. He looked down alarmed to see 2491 had fallen asleep in his lap with sunlight shining off her perfect pale gold hair. His gaze softened for a moment, then snapped back as he noticed them reaching the end of the driveway.

He carried the girl in gently as on-looking maids giggled at their master's sudden affection, which was a rare sight they had not witnessed since his assistant left. Kaiba carried her up to his bedroom and set her down on the white down comforter without waking her. He made his was down to his private study to read the manual the scientists wrote for him. All was calm and quiet until his little brother burst in from school, filled with joy of the vacation that just began.


	4. Dreaming of a Murderer

"Hiya big brother!" Mokuba shouted as he ran into the study in pure excitement. He jumped and bounced around as Kaiba continued to try and read. "Well you're no fun," Mokuba stated at his brother' calm expression. He walked out, then ran to the kitchen to begin his holiday of munching junk food and playing non stop video games. Seto began to daydream again, the words of the manual blurring and another picture entered his mind.

"_Now just look what you did Kaiba boy." Pegasus taunted Seto, who stood rooted in utter shock, staring at the spot Sam once sat._

"_Where…is she?" His voice choked by confusion._

"_Must I say this again? For the final time Kaiba boy, this game was as real as it gets."_

"_WHERE IS SHE!" His voice raised as he glared daggers to the silver haired man. _

"_Where do you think, Kaiba boy? You attacked her. You should know."_

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" _

"_I did nothing. You attacked her, and in turn KILLED her." Pegasus grinned in triumph and menace. "Kaiba boy, you're the last person I would have thought to be a MURDERER."_

"_I-I didn't. You. You were the one who played that card! I'm not a…"_

"_You are and you know it," Pegasus played with the boy's clouded mind, fooling him, deceiving him. "You're a murderer…"_

Seto jumped in his seat as his daydream came to an end. He tried to shake off the thought of it, not wishing to recall it. He wasn't a murderer, that was Pegasus. He wasn't responsible, it was all Pegasus' fault. His twisted reverie was broke free by an alarmed "KI!"


	5. A Short Conversation

Seto quickly dropped the manual and ran upstairs to his room, hoping not to find his new persocon in danger. He wrenched open the double doors to his secluded bedroom and rushed in. He was quickly ambushed by a flash of blue and blonde. He felt a tug at his shirt, he looked down.

"Ki…" The little girl whispered in her innocent tone. She clutched his shirt tightly and pressed up against him for comfort. Her blue eyes were glazed over as she stared away; she seemed content now he was here.

"I guess you don't like being alone?" Kaiba looked down at her, trying to be as nice to her as humanly possible. Or for the most matter, actually stand.

"Ki."

"Hm, can you talk? At all? Something besides ki?"

She merely looked up at him again with large eyes, still holding onto his shirt like a small child. Kaiba heard the butler greet someone downstairs, in a minute or so, the man appeared in the hallway outside Kaiba's door. He knocked briskly, stating someone was here to see him. He also mentioned to bring his persocon. Puzzled, Seto nodded in understanding and picked up 2491 once again, and was greeted by another burst of giggles.

Sitting proper in one of the parlor chairs sat a scientist from work. He greeted Kaiba warmly before explaining he had things to discuss with Kaiba.

"Sir, as you may not know, your persocon, well, she has some problems. She'll need to be taught many things." He went on to explain further reasons, then finally onto the topic that unnerved Kaiba the most. "She knows how to dress herself, walk, although shakily, and do basic commands. But, like humans, she also has to be hygienic, which she needs to be taught. You'll have to-"

"Whoa! Wait a second here. Hygiene?"

"Yes sir, you'll need to teach her how to take a bath, brush her teeth, comb her hair…"

Kaiba stared at this, first to the man who still rambled on, then to his innocent persocon, who stood looking out the window. 'This will be…a very interesting experience…'


	6. Sleep Time

Seto spent the rest of his evening reading his new manual while Mokuba played with the new persocon. Mokuba yawned loudly and stretched around.

"I'm getting sleepy. I'm gunna head to bed. G'night big bro." Mokuba lumbered off to his room, mumbling about who knows what.

Seto continued to read until late, when his eyes began to sting and his head throbbed. He was just about to set his book down when the girl popped up in his face, tilted her head and uttered her single word "Ki". He jumped back a little, then relaxed as he set the book down.

"Are you getting tired? Sleepy?" He tried to get her to understand. He was sure hoping she would.

She sat there for a second, looked up at him, and to his great surprise, nodded to him with a smile. He sat dumbfounded for a brief pause then a grin spread across his usually cross face.

"You are! You understand!" He yawned now as well. "Oh man, let's go to bed." He stood up and picked her up carefully. She smiled and giggled in such a carefree manner, Kaiba forgot his stressful thoughts for a short, sweet moment. He carried her upstairs to his room, avoiding the maids who followed him, trying to get a peek.

He set her down on his bed trying to decide what to do with her. He didn't know weather he should recharge her or to put her to bed in the guest room. She certainly looked fine, not needed to be recharged, so he finally decided on taking her to the next room to tuck her in. She was still and obedient as he covered her up, but when he turned to leave she whimpered and grabbed his shirt.

"Huh? You don't want me to leave? Well how can I go to bed if I stay?"

She whimpered once again as he tried to leave. "Kiii…" She looked up with huge, sad eyes begging him not to leave her. He thought to himself, finally giving in to her attempts.

"Alright, you can sleep with me. But you're going to have to sleep in her eventually, ok?"

To his surprise again she nodded, with a wide grin. She laughed as he carried her back to his room and tucked her in the soft, white comforter. Her pale blonde hair fell in smooth ribbons over the pillow and sheets. She calmly smiled up to him as he turned to go to the bathroom to change into his own pajamas. When he returned, she had already slipped into sleep. He climbed in the warm bed and settled down to relax. Her presence beside him calmed him somehow, and made him even more drowsy…


	7. A Spy is Born

Warm rays of the morning sunshine poked through the windows and glass doors (which led to Seto's private patio). In the mass of white sheets and pillows, lay Kaiba, just beginning to stir from his dreams.

"Seto….." a soft voice floated in the early air.

"Hmm?" Seto sleepily opened his eyes and gazed up where the ceiling should have been. Instead, a bright face peered down at him.

"Ki!" The little persocon gleefully cried and flung herself against him in a hug.

"WHA!" He half forgot about his new friend, and was still half asleep.

She pulled away from the embrace, seeing Kaiba's discomfort, then embarrassment when he looked up at her again. She was leaning over him on all fours, like a cat, letting the ribbons on her pajamas fall and twirl gracefully, spilling over the comforters like her hair. Her pjs was the second uncomfortable thing. She wore a small spaghetti strap tank that cut off way up and really small shorts. He almost blushed, almost, but didn't.

"Ki?" She tilted her head as he sat up, she moved back to sit upon the white covers.

"Good morning to you too," he smiled and patted her on the head, causing her to break into the cutest smile. He got up to change in the bathroom and returned to see her still sitting on the bed. "Well, you and I are going to have to go shopping for you. You need more than a couple pairs of clothes."

Dressed in her last outfit, the little persocom ate her breakfast with Seto in the unusually quiet kitchen. The normal setting would be a hyper Mokuba hopping around yelling for random cereals that contained unnatural amounts of sugar. But for now, he remained upstairs, fast asleep. The robot looked down at her clothes, a white peasant's top that rested very low, a short blue jean dress, blue sneakers, and plenty of ribbons. She sat staring at her shoes until Kaiba finally called her to the door.

The driver had a week off, as one of his small summer vacations, so Seto had to figure another way of transportation. He decided to give his motorcycle a try. He wasn't sure how his persocom would react to it, but she seemed fine with it. He slid on a helmet for her and showed her how to get on. She followed his orders exactly, all the while smiling in the yellow orange sunlight. She slid her arms tightly around Seto's waist as he started off to the street, but as they gradually reached downtown, she began to relax.

The two walked all morning, and made great progress on getting the girl a small wardrobe. After tucking the items away in the pockets of the motorcycle, they set off again, this time reaching a book store. Seto smiled and led her inside, pointing out things so she could understand better.

It was only a few minutes before a few familiar faces appeared in the store as well, ones Kaiba didn't find too pleasant. Joey laughed alongside Yugi as they walked through the front doors.

"Oh great, it's the mutt." Seto looked down and saw the confused look on her face from the word 'mutt'. "Mutt means dog." He looked up from his clarification and noticed the two getting closer and noticing Kaiba's tall figure in front of them.

"Kaiba." Joey spat, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I would be doing in a bookstore, mutt?"

2491 walked forwards, looking Joey in the eye with a curious pout. She walked up and leaned her face real close to his and stared at his chocolate eyes carefully. She began to circle around him, watching him. She then stopped, and after a quick glance at Kaiba, pointed at Joey and chirped, "Dog!"

"What! Hey, twerp! Don't call me dog! I am not a dog!" He yelled right in her face, causing fear to rise in her eyes.

She dove behind Kaiba and hid her face in his shirt. Kaiba looked the same as he always did around Joey, frowning and now he was a little mad.

"Leave her alone, mutt. You shouldn't go yelling at everyone, it's rude." He drawled in his usual sarcasm.

"Who's she? Your girlfriend? I didn't even think you had a heart Kaiba, but man am I impressed!" Joey snapped back.

"Guys!" Yugi tried to clear things up, naturally.

"For your information Wheeler, she's not my girlfriend. I'd love to tell you, but you wouldn't understand or be able to sit still long enough." Kaiba retaliated.

Joey got a glance at her ears, and a confused look replaced his angered one. "What is up with her ears?"

"Nothing, those are her ears. Simple as that."

"Who has ears like that? I mean come on!"

"Apparently she does."

Yugi noticed a striking resemblance to his deceased cousin in this girl. _She looks like Sam, I wonder who she is…_

2491 reached up and touched the smooth dataports she called ears. "Ki?" She looked puzzled at the other two's reactions to them. "Seto?"

The two paused a moment from their quarreling, Joey was quite impressed she had the guts to call him by his first name, he waited for him to yell at her or give her "the glare". But, Kaiba didn't do anything but turn and answer her.

She touched her "ears" again while looking at him this time. It was as if she were silently asking him something. For the first time, she spoke in almost perfect grammar. "Something is…wrong with ears?" She looked up innocently, almost hurt.

"No, nothing is wrong. They are fine." Kaiba tried to reassure her, forgetting about the on looking Yugi and Joey.

She slowly nodded, keeping her hands over hear ears as if she were shielding them from the world. "Go home?"

"Ok, we'll go home, let's buy our books first." He pointed to the small stack they made. Seto hadn't even noticed what books 2491 picked out, they just sat there mixed with his.

"Hey! Since when are you mister nice guy?" Joey questioned. "And what is up with her talking? Doesn't she know how to talk right?"

"Move mutt." Kaiba blandly replied as he held the small stack of books, 2491 held tightly onto his shirt and peered around from behind him. Yugi just stood there, taking it all in, seeing his opinion had no effect here.

"Answer me! What is up with you? You're acting weird!" Joey looked suspiciously at him, still not moving.

Kaiba merely shoved Joey aside as he walked to the registers, leaving a fuming Joey behind. "Oh, I think this calls for a little spying, eh Yugi?"

"Uhh, Joey, are you feeling ok?" Yugi questioned his friend's crazed look as he wrung his hands.

Kaiba helped 2491 slip on her helmet once more, then mounted and sped off for home just around noon, leaving Joey to ponder with Yugi at the bookstore.


	8. In the Garden

Half past noon left the vast garden of the Kaiba residence to bask in the hot sun. The garden was partly shaded by the wrought iron gate surrounding it and the large, various trees that dotted the landscape. Sitting by the pond, in the shade of a thick oak tree was Kaiba reading one of his new novels in silence. The only sounds around him were the birds singing and the fountain in the pond next to him. The occasional car passed by near the gates, quietly shaking the leaves on the trees by the road. He sat in his literary reverie for many quiet minutes, until he heard the leaves above him rustle. He looked up, saw nothing, shrugged, and turn back to his book. The leaves rustled once more, he thought it must be simply a squirrel, or a bird. But no, it was neither of them…Something suddenly swung from a tree branch with a loud "KI!"!

"AAHH!" Kaiba jolted backwards, right into the pond with a loud SPLASH!

He swam to the surface, for it was a fairly deep pond. With him standing at 6'1" and not being able to touch the bottom meant it was pretty deep. He spat out some water and heard a giggle coming from the direction of the branch. He looked up to see his little persocom hanging upside down from a tree limb by her knees. She laughed at Kaiba's expression of confusion, surprise, and annoyance.

"Seto wet!" She giggled carelessly, still hanging.

_You bet I'm wet, no thanks to you. But it does feel good in this heat…_He floated on his back for a moment, relaxing. He closed his eyes just as another loud SPLASH erupted from the water near him. The waves made him bob a little on the surface, he looked over and saw nothing for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, 2491's head popped up from underwater a couple inches from his face.

"KI!" She smiled, "Wet!"

"Yup, now we're both wet." Kaiba smiled slightly.

Joey sneaked by, imitating spies he'd seen on TV, and doing quite a bad job of being unobvious. Yugi walked normally down the sidewalk, watching his friend crawl, jump, and hide behind trees. He rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the embarrassment that rose inside him. Even Yami Yugi was embarrassed to even know the mortal.

"Uh, Joey, you can stop any time now…"

"No way, we have reached thuh demon's lair. Behold, our watchtower." He motioned Yugi to the fence that wove its way around the backyard.

"Are you sure this is legal?"

"Who cares? Listen…" Joey cupped his hand to his ear, "I hear strange voices…"

_Yea, the ones in your head…_Yugi sweatdropped at the thought.

"Check it…out!" Joey peered through the bushes to see that girl with the weird ears having a splash fight with KAIBA in the pond. Both of their jaws dropped so low, they almost cracked them on the sidewalk. "Wh-what is going on! Why is Kaiba…being…all…happy!"

"I dunno Joey…but it's…" Yugi began, only to be interrupted by his yami, "scary."

The two quickly ran back out to the sidewalk and hurried to Yugi's place to…collect their sanity.

"The world is coming to an end!" Joey cried as they ran down the streets.


End file.
